helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Nonaka Miki Other Q
2015.01 LoGirl Interview On January 30, 2015, LoGirl published an article containing an interview with Nonaka Miki as part of their Hello! Project New Men 20 series:http://logirl.favclip.com/article/detail/318 ;What were you feeling when you found out you passed the audition via video message? :I was so happy, but I think my face went white from surprise. It was truly a dream come true. The staff had told me “Even if you fail you will get a video message,”. But, when the message said “You passed,” I didn’t know what to do with my face and I just kind of zoned out. In retrospect, I felt like my reaction should have been larger. ;What was your families reaction? :They were very pleased about it. I began taking dance lesson at my mom’s recomendation, so she has been very supportive of me. ;And your friends reactions? :I had decided to audition in secrecy, so it was very surprising to them. “I knew that you liked Morning Musume, but you decided to audition!?” was their reaction. ;When you did start to like Morning Musume? :When I was little I lived in America for 8 years, but on a brief visit back to Japan I got into Minimoni and from there I came to love Morning Musume. I would watch videos and imitate their dances. Even though I was little, I would say “This is Morning Musume!”. ;Why did you decide you wanted to audition? :At that time, I had fell into a slump and was feeling pretty bad. By chance, I saw Morning Musume’s “Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa” music video. The dancing was cool and I could watch them go all out. “I want to be in Morning Musume, Morning Musume is never unlikeable,” is how i reacted to the video. When I heard they were recruiting new members I heard the “Do what you want while you can” lyrics (from the song) and “I can do what I want now!” is what I thought. But, when I told my mom that I wanted to audition she said “But you have exams, right?”…So, I had my parents watch the “Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa” music video and described how I felt. After that, my parents understood and supported me through it. ;Its been three months since joining, right? :I have personally been slow at learning dances and I am striving towards doing my best above all. At my house I will watch the lesson videos to affirm that I know the dance and practice the moves. ;Oda Sakura, your Senpai, has called you “Chel”, huh? :Yes. I like a candy called “Chelsea”. So from there she started calling me “Chel”. But, all of my other senpai just call me “Nonaka-chan” and Sakura hasn’t called me “Chel” lately. It makes me sad. ;From now on, what would you like to be called? :Iikubo Haruna calles Ogata Haruna “Ogata”, but “Ogata” and “Nonaka” sound similar. I don’t really want to be called “Miki-chan” either…But, “Chel” isn’t necessarily a name you can remember…so its worrisome. I’ll leave it up to the fans. ;Do you have a rival within Hello! Project? :At the final audition training camp, I was with Ogata Haruna, Country Girls Shimamura Uta and Ozeki Mai. I was really paying attention to all three of them. I realized we were all similar, we all didn’t want to lose and we all looked like we really wanted to work hard to do our best. ;What do you think your character is like in regards to Morning Musume? :On first impression, I am often told I am lady-like, but over time it will be revealed that I am not. It’d make me very happy to retain my lady-like image, though….As I start getting more work I hope my lady-like image doesn’t go away. ;Within the group, what type of personality do you want to show? :Overall, I have the advantage in English. I lived in America for 8 years, so I can’t lose to anyone within the group in regards to English! But if I don’t speak English I will start to forget it. Therefore, because I don’t want to forget, I will continue to study English. ;There are many foreign fans, aren’t there. :More and more countries are learning about us, and I’d like to have concerts in all of those countries. If I can speak English, I can communicate with more fans around the world and I would like to take advantage of that. ;What is your goal within Morning Musume? :I want to do a world tour. Its a very big dream, so I’m not sure if it can come true, but I will do my best to make it real! References Category:Nonaka Miki